1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to simulation for an optical device, and more specifically, it relates to a simulation technique for a light-emitting device including electro-optical conversion and carrier dynamics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescent devices, which use organic or inorganic light-emitting materials and convert electrical energy into optical energy, have been known in recent years. Among these devices, organic electroluminescent devices (hereinafter referred to as organic EL devices), which use organic light-emitting materials, attract much attention in that emission wavelengths and other characteristics can be controlled by materials design of the light-emitting materials.
Simulation for such light-emitting devices is complicated when regularity cannot be estimated, for example, when the light-emitting material is an organic material or the light-emitting material is distributed in a matrix. To theoretically analyze electro-optical characteristics of a light-emitting device, various calculation models based on a classical carrier transport model used for simulation for a semiconductor device have been proposed.
For example, Staudigel et al., “A Quantitative Numerical Model of Multilayer Vapor-Deposited Organic Light Emitting Diodes”, Journal of Applied Physics, Volume 86, Number 7, Page 3895, (1 Oct. 1999), (hereinafter referred to as “Staudigel et al.”), calculates a distribution of excitons within a device in consideration of the carrier transport and exciton distribution. The method disclosed in Staudigel et al. calculates the intensity of outgoing light with the assumption that a refractive index in the device is uniform. Therefore, this method is applicable to a very simple model. However, for a light-emitting device that has a multilayer structure and realizes electro-optical conversion, the light-emitting device has radiative characteristics different from those in free space because of multiple reflections.
Another simulation method is proposed by Lee et al., “Numerical Simulation of Electrical and Optical Characteristics of Multilayer Organic Light-Emitting Devices” Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 43, No. 11A, Page 7560 (Nov. 10, 2004), (hereinafter referred to as “Lee et al.”) that considers multiple reflections of light in a multilayer structure. Although the method disclosed in Lee et al. considers optical multiple reflections, the method is not a rigorous optical model that calculates complex radiative characteristics of dipoles present inside an optical structure on the basis of the Maxwell theory. Therefore, the method does not support general-purpose simulation of electro-optical characteristics of a light-emitting device. In addition, the method does not consider dynamics about exciton diffusion, such as radiative and nonradiative deactivation of excitons, so the method is also insufficient in terms of accuracy of simulation.
Calculation of optical characteristics of an optical device using an optical model formulated by use of Maxwell equations is also proposed. The modeling can calculate optical characteristics correctly to some degree. However, since this modeling does not include a transport model for generation or disappearance of carriers and an exciton diffusion model, in the case of a light-emitting device, it is necessary to estimate and specify a position coordinate of a dipole in advance. Therefore, such modeling is not a flexible simulation system that consistently combines an electrical model and an optical model.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-006755 (2004.1.8) discloses a simulation method for use in a semiconductor device. With this simulation method, a space in a semiconductor device is divided into mesh blocks, and current generated by carriers is calculated by formulation performed by use of potential and a carrier transport equation. The method disclosed in Publication No. 2004-006755 calculates current passing through a semiconductor layer by use of the concentration of carriers. Therefore, because conversion from electrical energy into optical energy in a light-emitting device is not considered, the method disclosed in Publication No. 2004-006755 cannot be directly applied to simulation for a light-emitting device.